Streifenstern
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: Anführer: |namenl=Stormkit, Crookedkit Schiefpfote (Crookedpaw) Schiefmaul (Crookedjaw) Schiefmaul (Crookedjaw) Streifenstern (Crookedstar) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Bruder: Gefährtin: Töchter: |Familiem=Rainflower Muschelherz Eichenherz Willowbreeze Silberfluss, Willowkit, Minnowkit |Mentor=Cedarpelt, Mapleshade (inoffiziell) |Schüler=Sedgecreek, Steinfell |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Muschelherz |Vorgänger1=Baumpelz |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Jubelstern |Vorgänger2=Leopardenstern |lebend=''Blausterns Prophezeiung, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide'' |verstorben=''Mitternacht, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sign of the Moon, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Streifenstern' (Original: Crookedstar) ist ein riesiger, schlanker, kräftig gebauter, hellbraun getigerter Kater mit einem schiefen Kiefer, grünen Augen, dichtem Fell, hellbraunem Bauch und einer Kerbe an der Ohrenspitze. Auftritte Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Auf seiner ersten Großen Versammlung trifft er Blaupfote, mit der er sich gut unterhält. Sie starrt ihn erst wegen seines gebrochenen Kiefers an. Er macht einen Witz über seine Verletzung und sagt, er werde wohl Schiefmaul heißen, wenn er ein Krieger würde, es sei denn, er würde sich auch noch den Schweif brechen, dann müsse Jubelstern nochmal darüber nachdenken. Er fragt sie darüber aus, was auf der Versammlung passiert und wer die Anführer und Heiler sind. Als Blaupfote ihm erzählt, dass der WindClan-Heiler Habichtherz ihre Mutter getötet hat, presst er sich kurz an sie. Die beiden Schüler werden oft ermahnt, da sie nicht ruhig sind, als die Clan-Anführer sprechen. Blaupfote meint, dass sie gerne Anführerin werden würde und er sagt begeistert, dass das auch sein Traum wäre. :Später, bei einem Kampf um die Sonnenfelsen, trifft er wieder auf Blaupfote, die erst erleichtert ist, dass es er ist und nicht eine fremde FlussClan-Katze, doch er erinnert sie daran, dass sie nun Feinde seien und stürzt sich in den Kampf. :Später wird er Anführer nach Jubelstern und Blaupelz fragt sich, warum er nicht Eichenherz als seinen Stellvertreter gewählt hat. Staffel 1 In die Wildnis :Er wird zum ersten Mal auf dem Großfelsen gesehen und erlaubt Braunstern, auf dem FlussClan-Territorium zu jagen, da Streifenstern Angst davor hat, dass der FlussClan ebenso wie der WindClan vertrieben werden könnte. Sein Clan selbst protestiert heftig dagegen. Feuer und Eis :Auf einer Großen Versammlung will er sich das verlassene WindClan-Territorium sichern, aber Blaustern verlangt, dass der WindClan zurückgeholt wird. Streifenstern sagt außerdem, dass der SchattenClan nun keinen Fisch mehr bekommt. Der spätere Anführer Nachtpelz protestiert erst, wird aber auch von Blaustern überredet, keine Beute zu verlangen. Streifenstern beschuldigt Blaustern, einen Spion ausgesandt zu haben, da sich ein DonnerClan-Krieger mehrmals im FlussClan-Territorium aufgehalten haben soll. Als Feuerherz und Graustreif den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium bringen, sehen sie Schwarzkralle vom FlussClan, der von Streifenstern beauftragt worden ist, im WindClan-Territorium zu jagen. Doch Schwarzkralle stellt sich nicht gut an und seine Beute entwischt. Bei dem Kampf zwischen den vier Clans im WindClan-Lager kämpft er gegen Tigerkralle. Er wird sehr schwer verletzt. Geheimnis des Waldes thumb|left :Er will den WindClan nicht mehr im Wald haben, akzeptiert aber, dass Riesenstern und sein Clan zurückkehren. Als der Fluss über die Ufer tritt, retten Feuerherz und Graustreif zwei der Jungen von Nebelfuß vor dem Ertrinken. Streifenstern dankt den Kriegern vom DonnerClan herzlich. Daraufhin entdecken Graustreif und Feuerherz, dass der FlussClan völlig ohne Beute dasteht, und wollen ihnen helfen, indem sie dem FlussClan Beute bringen. Streifenstern ist zunächst dagegen, wird aber dann von Grauteich überredet. Doch dann müssen sie aufhören, da Tigerkralle es bemerkt hat. Als seine Tochter Silberfluss stirbt, während sie ihre Jungen gebärt, ist er sehr traurig und will Federjunges und Sturmjunges in den FlussClan holen. Vor dem Sturm :Als das DonnerClan-Lager von einem Feuer heimgesucht wird, duldet Streifenstern den DonnerClan auf dem FlussClan-Territorium und gibt ihm Frischbeute. Als Graustreif zusammen mit Feuerherz in das DonnerClan-Lager gehen möchte, um Gelbzahn und Kurzschweif zu suchen, erlaubt er es ihm. Gefährliche Spuren :Streifenstern stirbt an Altersschwäche. Zuvor beruft er ein Treffen mit Tigerstern ein. thumb|left|120px Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Streifenstern taucht kurz im Prolog auf, als der SternenClan vier Katzen auswählt, welche zum Wassernest der Sonne reisen sollen, um Mitternacht zu finden. Als Eichenherz Streifenstern fragt, ob er ihm erlaubt, stellvertretend für den FlussClan zu sprechen, nickt dieser nur knapp. Eichenherz wählt Federschweif und Streifenstern stimmt der Wahl zu. Sternenglanz :Als sich der SternenClan im Prolog am Mondsee trifft, taucht auch Streifenstern auf. Er fragt Nachtstern, wie dieser es wagen kann, zu behaupten, dass es eine Katze gibt, die kein Recht darauf hat, begierig nach Macht zu streben. Mit dieser Katze ist vermutlich Habichtfrost oder Moorkralle gemeint. Dämmerung :Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Nachtstern und Riesenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Außerdem verspricht er ihr noch, dass immer, wenn sich die Clans von der großen Reise erzählen, Rußpelz geehrt werden würde, worauf Rußpelz sich bei ihm bedankt.thumb Familie *Mutter: Rainflower *Vater: Muschelherz *Bruder: Eichenherz *Urgroßvater: Appledusk *Nichten: Nebelfuß, Moosjunges *Neffe: Steinfell *Gefährtin: Willowbreeze *Töchter: Silberfluss, Willowkit, Minnowkit *Enkelin: Federschweif *Enkel: Sturmpelz *Urenkelin: Lark That Sings at Dawn *Urenkel: Pine That Clings to Rock Character Art Crookedjaw.Schüler.byTau.png|Schüler Crookedjaw.Krieger.byTau.PNG|Krieger Sonstiges *In Feuer und Eis wird er als Krieger bezeichnet. *In Feuer und Eis wird er mit schwarzen Augen beschrieben. *In Geheimnis des Waldes und Vor dem Sturm wird er mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Anfangs wird Lilienhalm als die Mutter von Eichenherz und ihm aufgelistet, was allerdings aufgrund von Inkonsitenz in einer Szene von Blausterns Prophezeiung geändert wurde. *In Secrets of the Clans wird bei der Übersicht über bekannte Clan-Anführer nicht erwähnt, dass auch Eichenherz und Baumpelz seine Stellvertreter gewesen sind, lediglich Leopardenfell wird genannt. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er zweinmal als grau gestreift beschreiben. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung gibt es zudem eine Szene, die im Original nicht vorkommt. In genannter Szene wird besagt, dass Streifenstern nicht Schiefstern heißt, da der SternenClan der Ansicht war, er würde unter dem Namen Schiefstern auf Grund seines gebrochenen Kiefers leiden, sodass sie ihm den Namen Streifenstern gaben . In der originalen Ausgabe hingegen, kommt diese Szene niemals vor, und er heißt weiterhin Crookedstar, sein Anführername wurde niemals geändert. Quellen en:Crookedstarfr:Étoile Balafréecs:Křivý měsícfi:Väärätähtinl:Kromster Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere